


Nothing Good Happens After 2am

by LexieCarver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Internal Conflict, Internal Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5202653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieCarver/pseuds/LexieCarver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes, I took that from the tv show, How I Met your Mother. The saying still holds. This is a one-shot based on the following imagine. Imagine getting drunk during a trip to Vegas and accidently marrying Crowley. I was a little loose in my definition of trip since the boys and the reader worked a case in Vegas but it still holds I think. This is a reader insert one-shot. The reader is the sister of the Winchesters who has a thing for Crowley. Naughty girl. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Good Happens After 2am

[Also posted on Tumblr-](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/133143953846/nothing-good-happens-after-2am)

 

You woke up with a start. You saw movement out of the corner of your eye and started screaming nearly falling off the bed. Crowley turned around slowly to face you and raised his eyebrow. He looked almost hurt or were you just imagining that?

“Really? I don’t think I’m that scary.”

"Crowley is in my bed! I'm in a bed with the King of Hell? Oh shit!" you think to yourself. You eye him suspiciously. Your hands slowly peel away the covers and you notice that you're both naked. You scream again and then move farther away from him into a sitting position dragging the sheets over your body. You're nearly falling off the bed at this point.

“Nothing I didn’t see already love but if you feel more comfortable, by all means cover up. And yes, we did several times. And that’s not all.”

Crowley smirked at you as he took in your body language, the skin you couldn't cover up completely wth the blankets and your sexy bed hair. He held up his hand and pointed to his fingers wiggling them. A ring. A gold ring. On his- Oh shit. You then looked slowly down at your fingers. You had a gorgeous antique engagement ring and a wedding band. What? WHAT? Shit! This was supposed to be a job. There was a zombie killing people at the wedding chapel in Vegas brought back to life by a demon. Why? Damn I forgot. I mean why would a zombie kill people getting married that's just sad. Awesome case right? Well, at least the part where I got to hang in Las Vegas.Then again, this happened so maybe not an awesome case. What had the plan been again? Where were Dean and Sam? Well, we found both the zombie and the demon. Both of them were very much dead now. Oh yeah, we were celebrating. Shit. Dean slept with “some girl.” And Sam is probably watching that show he loved on Netflix or gambling and me well duh we already know that story. Crowley came along for some reason. Mmmm.. Why? Think.... Oh yeah, the demon. That was the same demon he claimed was starting a rebellion in hell. Of course knowing Crowley he could have just lied. It as no big secret that he liked me. Wait did he plan all this? So he demanded to come along since Dean and Sam fuck up on a regular basis. His words. I rolled my eyes and afterward, we got cozy too cozy and fuck. Maybe he really liked me? He did flirt with me a lot not just tonight? Awww. Not the point y/n! Stay focused we’re angry. We had drunk sex with Crowley apparently many times and we’re the QUEEN OF HELL NOW! Libido shut up! I wasn’t supposed to get married and have sex. Fuck! Ok, calm down. I'm not dead, there are no marks on my body and I'm not in pain. Well, I have a massive hangover but aside from that no pain. Ok, so just married. How are my brothers going to deal with this? How am I going to deal with this? I mean I did like him from the beginning. That accent, wow and that cocky demeanor. He was also nice to me, always protecting me in his own way. Sometimes I would ever feel his presence in my room at night. Creepy maybe or romantic. I suppose it depends on how you look at it. I mean even if I was drunk, I'm not some kind of cheap floozy. Not counting Crowley I've only had sex with what four people? I just don't have sex with anyone. I had to have liked him before. God, is he hot and wow was it big, extra three inches for sure. His deal was a good idea. I mean that must have felt amazing. And all those centuries of practice. He must be fucking amazing in bed! Has to be, right. Not the point. Shit. He’s staring. Talk. Say something. Wait can he read minds?

“So we’re married.”

“It seems we are.”

Crowley stops talking not sure how to proceed. He always liked you and the fact that you were the Winchesters' little sister made it all the more delicious. He remembered the sex, all of it. And wow was it good. His demon metabolism made it easy to process large quantities of alcohol and remain buzzed but nothing more unlike you obviously. Crowley kind of wanted to stay married. He’s never been married, could be fun. He kept his face blank, the last thing he needed was you guessing his thoughts.  
You remembered some of the sex or rather bits and pieces and what you remembered of it was great. You were a Winchester, a hunter though and Crowley was a demon, the king of demons actually. He was handsome and you couldn’t deny the way he looked at you, that hungry you sometimes saw in his eyes, the way he touched you. Oh god, you remembered more about last night and wow the sex was really good. You bit your lip to keep from moaning. You felt yourself get a little wet. And when he was chained up in the bunker, it took all of your strength not to do anything then. So you figured what the hell? You were getting tired of risking your life; of almost dying, of being scared of dying, of being threatened and kidnapped, and of never having no one to be with. That was the life of a hunter Dean would say. But you didn’t want you that life, you wanted a normal life, you wanted to get married and have a family. Maybe this was your chance. Your only chance? Sure not exactly normal, but you’d take what you could get in your messed up little world. You were about to speak and then suddenly, you felt a wave of nausea hit you. You closed your eyes, groaned and crinkled your nose. Crowley smiled finding your expression adorable. He carefully took two fingers and placed them on your forehead instantly taking away your hangover. It wasn't fitting for the Queen of Hell to be in pain, not if Crowley had anything to say about it.

"Thank you Crowley."

"Anything for my Queen."

“Well, my King, my husband what now?”

He snapped his fingers putting clothes on you both in seconds. Crowley smiled and took your hand bringing it up to his lips to kiss gently. It didn't take a genius to see your indecision a moment before. Going slowly and gently was fine with him, it was worth the wait.

"Well, my Queen how about going to Hell for a moment just to tell my demons I have a Queen, a wife and then we can always go somewhere more fun, anywhere you want."

"After you," you said with a smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently accepting any imagines or prompts you guys have.


End file.
